Wish
by Kuro Phantom Kaage 1511
Summary: A comet appeared and they wished for something. But they didn't know it all came true. Now Ginga was turned into a 4 year old kid because of that simple wish. Can they take the responsibility of taking care of a child. Rated T for some words.
1. Chapter 1

_ME: NEW STORY!_

_GINGA: I HOPE IT'S A GOOD ONE!_

_ME: *SMIRKS EVILLY* TRUST ME MY PRECIOUS_

_GINGA: *SWEATDROPS* DON'T WORRY SHE IS ALWAYS LIKE THAT. AND FOR THE RECORD SHE IS A GINGA HAGANE FAN AND I PRAISE HER FOR THAT *WINKS*_

_ME: *FAINTS*_

_GINGA: PHANTOM? PHANTOM? *SIGHS* I'LL DO THE DISCLAIMER THEN. PHANTOM 1511 NEVER OWNED MBC 4D ANIME. AND FOR THOSE WHO READ HER FIRST FANFIC CALLED "AUTUMN'S SCARS" SHE WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL THE READERS FOR READING HER FIRST FANFIC._

_ME: *WAKES UP AND STAND UP QUICKLY* ENJOY!_

_GINGA: *SWEATDROPS* THAT WAS QUICK _

CHAPTER 1: WISH UPON A STAR

Madoka was just walking outside and enjoying the fresh air as she saw Ryo Hagane walking with his son (the one and only handsome) Ginga Hagane. Madoka ran as she saw the two and greeted them. "Hi Ryo-san and Ginga"

"Hi Madoka" they both said in unison as they walk together to the WBBA HQ. Ginga left for he said he needed to do something because his father instructed him. While Ryo and Madoka just walk until Madoka's phone rang.

===Phone Conversation====

"Hello?"

"Madoka!"

"Masamune what's the matter!"

"Have you heard the news. There is said to be a comet falling in the earth's atmosphere around 12 midnight tonight!"

"Since when are you listening to the news Masamune?"

"I don't know... Just a coincidence maybe... So can we call our friends for a "SLEEP-PARTY-COMET WATCHING-OVER"

"Your name calling needs some sense but sure I could call Yu, Kyouya, Hikaru, Tsubasa, Kenta, Benkei, King, Yuki and Ginga. Is that enough?"

"yup"

"By the way where are you?"

"Waiting here in B-pit, and the party I told you... can it occur here in B-pit?"

"Sure. But don't do anything STUPID while I'm still not there GOT THAT!"

"YES MA'AM"

"Good! See you later Masamune"

"Same too Madoka"

====End of Phone Conversation====

"So, who texted you?" Ryo asked

"It was Masamune sir; he said that were going to have a comet watching sleep over at B-pit" Madoka told Ryo. Then before they left Ryo handed a picture to Madoka; she then saw a boy around maybe the age of 4 who has red hair, pale skin and golden-brown eyes.

"Is this Ginga?" Madoka asked as

"Yup that's Ginga! You know Ginga was very shy back then. He always stays at my side hiding when he sees new people he doesn't know" Ryo said as Madoka kept the picture in her pocket. They both waved goodbyes as she went to B-pit to text all his friends

_To: Ginga, Kyouya, Hikaru, Yu, Kenta, Tsubasa, Benkei, King, Yuki_

_Subject: Sleep Over!_

_Hey everyone, can all of you come over to B-pit at exactly 7:00 pm tonight for a sleep over. For we will watch a shooting star._

_For those who want to know more; just asked Masamune as all of this was his idea. See you all tonight _

_From: Madoka_

_SEND!_

As she ran towards B-pit she saw Masamune waiting at the door. As Masamune saw Madoka she greeted her and Madoka also greeted him then they enter the B-pit. The two cleaned and prepared some snacks for the party as they finished they just looked at the clock and saw it was still 6:30 pm. Then they waited for their friends to arrive

(30 minutes later)

Finally it was now 7 pm and they were waiting for 30 freaking minutes then one by one they arrived. The first one to arrive was Kyouya who as usual was a hot-headed person, then Hikaru, Yu, Kenta, Benkei, Tsubasa, Yuki and King.

"What's with the sleep over Masamune?" Kyouya asked

"We are here to watch a comet Kyouya! No need to be harsh" Masamune said

"But what does the comet have to do with this" King asked

"Well according to beliefs of some people that if you wish in a shooting star it will come true" Yuki said smartly.

"Yup you're right Yuki" Masamune praised Yuki.

"But what do you want to wish Masamune?" Kenta asked.

"Are you all curious in what Ginga looks like and acts like when he was 4 years old" Masamune said then everyone nodded at Masamune's question.

"Yeah all of us talked about our childhood or kid days except Ginga" Tsubasa said the everyone nodded again. Then they all heard a door open and found out it was Ginga.

"Hi guys" Ginga greeted

"Hi Ginga" everyone greeted. Then everyone just continue the party, they played games, eat and talk. Then Masamune did something crazy as he spilled his chocolate drink in Ginga's shirt because of clumsiness but Ginga didn't mind and Madoka gave him another black shirt and blue hoddie. Then midnight came and they all just watched the skies and saw the comet falling in the earth's atmosphere. They all closed their eyes; everyone (except Ginga) wished that Ginga can become a 4-year old for a month as for Ginga's wish was unknown. Everyone in the group felt tired from all the commotion and Masamune's pranks. When they finally were out of energy they saw Ginga already asleep first; Madoka went to her room to get some blankets and cover it in Ginga's body then everyone finally decided to sleep. Madoka was still awake thinking about what Masamune said then she finally decided to sleep.

====Next Morning=====

Madoka woke up the earliest among the group and decided to go down and prepare some breakfast. But when she go down she saw that Ginga was not in the sofa only the blankets were there. She tried to find him in every corner of the room but still can't find him. When Madoka went to the couch where Ginga was sleeping she saw that the blanket was moving. Carefully she removed the blanket and she saw a kid around the age of four. But not just any kid! That kid is GINGA HIMSELF!

_ME: NOW GINGA'S A CUTE 4 YEAR OLD KID! *BLUSH* OH MY GOD! HE IS SO DAMN ADORABLE!_

_MADOKA: WELL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER_


	2. Chapter 2

_ME: GINGA! OH GINGA!_

_MADOKA: WHAT'S THE MATTER?_

_ME: GINGA'S MISSING! I JUST LEFT HIM IN THE ROOM THEN WHEN I TURN BACK HE'S GONE! MADOKA DO THE DISCLAIMER FOR AWHILE!_

_MADOKA:AH...LET'S SEE... PHANTOM1511 NEVER OWNED MBC ANIME. SO ENJOY THE STORY _

CHAPTER 2: OUR FRIEND TURNED TO WHAT!

Madoka just stared at Ginga with complete shock. Her eyes couldn't believe it his friend just turned into a 4 year old kid! As Ginga's eyes opened, Madoka saw his golden-brown eyes sparkle in the bright sun. She blushed so hard because of Ginga's cute face and sparkling eyes.

'CUTE!' she thought as she saw Ginga covering himself in his pillow as he was hiding himself. Then Madoka remembered that Ginga was very shy at the age of 4. She then kneel the exactly at his height and introduced herself.

"Hi! My name is Madoka Amano but can you call me Madoka or anything else you like" Madoka said as she gave him a smile. Then Ginga removed the pillow and starts to say her name.

"Ma...do...ka... nee-chan"

"Very Good! Now can you introduce me your name" Madoka said as Ginga stood up.

"My...name is Ginga Hagane, nice to meet you Madoka nee-chan" Ginga said as he bowed but still feels shy. But Madoka blushed at Ginga's cuteness and Little Ginga gave her a smile. His smile was very cute that cause Madoka to blush even harder (_ME: *FAINTS* *NOSEBLEED*). _Then Madoka heard that all of her friends were already awake and were going out of their rooms. Then Madoka hid Ginga in the back of the couch.

"Stay still and be quiet okay" Madoka instructed and Kiddy Ginga gave her a nod and just stay put in the back of the couch.

"Morning Madoka/Madoka-chan" everyone greeted in unison.

"Morning everyone" Madoka said as she was trying to hide her panicking state.

"Hey Madoka, where's Hagane?" Kyouya asked as Madoka was starting to panic.

"Ah...well...you...see..." Madoka said but King was starting to feel a little bit suspicious at Madoka's action.

"Madoka! For the love of Zeus spit it out!" King screamed in irritation. Madoka just sighed and went at the back of the couch. Then everyone saw what Madoka was carrying; it was a boy around the age of 4 who had red short spiky hair, golden brown eyes and pale skin and was wearing a blue hoddie and inside his hoddie was a plain black shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL!" (King)

"OH MY ZEUS!" (Masamune)

"WHAT THE F***" (Kyouya)

"IS THAT!" (Everyone)

" *sighs* guys meet Ginga" Madoka said as Ginga hides his face and hold a tight grip in Madoka's shirt. Everyone was shocked that their wish came true; Ginga will become a 4 year old for one freaking month.

"Ginga can you introduce yourself" Madoka said as she put down Ginga but hid at Madoka's legs because of shyness. But Madoka encourage him then give Ginga a little bit of courage.

"Konichiwa minna... watashi wa Hagane Ginga (hello everyone...my name is Ginga Hagane)" He greeted as he bows. Then he looked up at the taller people as they start to introduce themselves.

"Hi Ginga! My name is King. Can you say my name?"

"King onii-sama"

"Very Good Ginga"

"My turn! Call me the #1 blader or the legendary blader or Masamune the great or powerful. No... that's not... OUCH!" Masamune winced in pain as Yu smack his head with a large thick dictionary (_I gave Yu the dictionary)_.

"WILL YOU JUST THINK OF YOUR REAL NAME MASAMOOMOO!" Yu screamed as he continue whacking Masamune's head.

"Masa nii-chan" Kiddy Ginga said as Masamune accept Ginga's nickname than Yu's. As they all greeted and gave them their names Ginga then decided what to call them.

_**KYOU NI-SAN (KYOUYA)**_

_**HIKA NEE-CHAN (HIKARU)**_

_**YU NII-SAN**_

_**KEN NII-SAN (KENTA)**_

_**BEN NI-SAN (BENKEI)**_

_**TSUBA NII-SAN (TSUBASA)**_

_**YUKI NII-SAMA **_

Everyone was given nicknames which cause everyone to blush as they looked in Ginga's cuteness. Then one by one they give their own comment.

"HE IS SO DAMN ADORABLE!" Masamune screamed outside as many people were startled in Masamune's scream.

"SO CCCUUUUTTTTEE!" Hikaru fainted as he looked again in Ginga's face and sparkling eyes.

"SOMEONE PUNCH ME I MUST BE DREAMING" Kyouya said as he can't control is sudden blushing.

"OH GOD PLEASE KILL ME!" King said as he was blinded in Ginga's cuteness.

"I WANNA DIE!" Kenta said as he can't stop blushing.

"SOMEONE KIDNAP ME CAUSE I'M BEING MIND COTROLED BY A CUTE KID" Tsubasa said as he also faints.

"I WILL FOLLOW YOU ORDERS" Yuki said as he bowed down towards Ginga.

"CAN SOMEONE SHOOT ME I CAN'T STOP MY BLUSHING" Benkei said as he was starting to sweat like there was no tomorrow.

"CAN I HUG HIM LIKE A STUFF TOY!" Yu said as he was ready to squish Ginga but Madoka declined. Then Madoka just sweatdrop at their friends sudden emotional change while Ginga just starred at them with a dead panned face.

"Are they crazy Madoka nee-chan" Ginga asked as Madoka just laugh at the scene.

"Yup! They really admire your cuteness" Madoka said as all of her friends has gone into a crazy, loco, weird, and mental actions. Then someone just entered the door; he was wearing a red tux and has also a red spiky hair, then they finally went back to their senses when they saw his father was there!

_MADOKA: FOUND HIM_

_ME: YUP HE WAS JUST SLEEPING. *LOOKS BACK* SSSSOOOOO CCCCUUUUTTTEEEEE! *FAINTS*_

_MADOKA: HEY! WAKE UP! *SIGHS* WELL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER_


	3. Chapter 3

**GINGA: *GIGGLES* YOU CAN'T CATCH ME! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!**

**ME: *LAUGHS* DON'T GET COMFORTABLE GINGA CAUSE I'M GONNA GET YOU!**

**ME AND GINGA: *PLAYING TAG AND RUNNING***

**MASAMUNE: OK... SHE NEVER OWNED MBC ANIME**

**MADOKA*JOINS IN* I'M IT SO YOU BETTER ALL RUN!**

**ME: ENJOY! *RUNS AWAY***

CHAPTER 2: OTOU-SAN? (DAD/ FATHER/ PAPA?)

The others were back to their normal thinking when they saw Ginga's father appeared!

"IT IS I, THE IMMORTAL PHOENIX! FOR I HAVE LANDED AFTER MY GLORIOUS SOAR IN THE WONDERFUL SKY" Ryo said with a pose that can humiliate other people and can cause others to sweatdrop or facepalm. Man! Is he really fitted for that job!

The others panicked at this state. What would they say? What would they do? How do they get Ginga back to normal? And where is Ginga? Then they saw Ginga just hiding at the back of the couch again in his scared face and also covering his face with a pillow again.

"huh? Hey where's Ginga? I haven't seen him since yesterday night" Ryo asked. As they heard his question everyone was sweating buckets. What would they say? What would he react? Then they think of another bluff.

"He's asleep" (Madoka)

"He went outside to eat some burgers" (King)

"He is fighting someone in a bey battle" (Yu)

"He went to America to get Lady Gaga's autograph" (Masamune)

... there was complete silence of what Masamune said then one by one (except Ginga and Ryo) smacked Masamune's head one by one.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!?" King said as he wacked Masamune's head with a dictionary.

"I should have called you Masamune **BAKA**doya!" Yu said as he hit Masamune's head with an encyclopedia.

"Get Lady Gaga's autograph! You're even more stupid that a crazy drunken man!" Kyouya said as he throw a thick book.

"Masamune! BAKA! DAHO! AHO! SHAMA! (Masamune! IDIOT! MORON! STUPID! BASTARD!)" Madoka hissed as she hit Masamune's head with 100 thick books one by one. Then they all said their last words.

"R.I.P BAKAdoya" (King)

"I'll visit your grave every Sunday" (Yu)

=======50 minutes later==========

After punishing Masamune who is now unconscious and tied up upside down, they stared at Ryo who was dumbstruck at what just happened. Then he saw a small foot at the back of the couch. When he went at the back he saw a kid around the age of four. He saw that the kid was hiding maybe from shyness. He carried the kid and asked the locos about this kid.

"Otou-san?" kiddy Ginga said. Then Ryo was shocked that this kid called him 'otou-san' but as he pictured the kid even more that is where he knew that he looked like Ginga.

"ah, who is this kid? Why did he call me otou-san? And why does he look like Ginga?" Ryo said; as they heard his question now everyone was sweating buckets.

Kyouya just sweat like there is no tomorrow.

Masamune was starting to act like a crazy person but still panicking.

Madoka was also panicking, her heart was about to explode.

"He's...ah...my cousin...yeah my cousin!" King said while trying to keep his own senses.

"Ah...yeah! King's cousin. Hehehehe" Madoka just laugh but inside she was panicking.

"HUH? King's cousin? Since when" Because of Masamune's lack of common sense all of them (except Ryo and Ginga) stepped on Masamune's foot in unison.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Masamune screamed in pain as his precious right foot was being stepped by seven people.

"What do you mean by that? Can someone explain all this phenomenon" Ryo said as he was starting to get impatient.

" *sighs* guess we have to explain everything" Madoka said as she started explaining

(le me going to skip XD!)

"Just a simple wish and Ginga became like this" Ryo said who was in awe at what they said.

"Now Ginga will be a kid for a month thanks to **Baka**doya" King said.

"Hey!"

"But there is one problem though everyone" Ryo said as he look at his son who his now sitting in his lap.

"What is it?" everyone asked in unison.

"I will be in an overseas business trip for a month"

...

" WHAT!"

**ME:DONE~ **

**GINGA: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**ME:SOOOOOO CUUUUUTTTTEEEEE *_***

**MADOKA: *FAINTS***

**ME: NOW I WAS PLANNING ON WRITING A STORY. WELL SOME STORIES THAT I HAVE TOLD YOU I AM STILL WORKING ON IT. SO HERE ARE SOME STORIES BUT I AM NOT GIVIVNG ANY TITLE YET:**

_**1)GINGA GETS BETRAYED. HE BECAME A DARK AND COLD PERSON AND HAD A NEW IDENTITY.**_

_**2)GINGA LOST HIS MEMORIES BECAUSE OF A PLOTTED ACCIDENT**_

_**3) MADOKA GETS KIDNAPPED AND GINGA CAN ONLY SAVE HER (GINMADO)**_

**AND HERE ARE SOME STORIES THAT I AM PLANNING TO WRITE AFTER "WISH":**

_**1)CHOSEN LIGHT**_

_**2)THE KINGDOM OF METALICA**_

_**3)AM I A BURDEN TO YOU?**_

_**MADOKA: WELL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**_


	4. Chapter 4

**ME: THIS IS BAD!**

**MADOKA: WE'RE DEAD!**

**KYOUYA: THIS IS NOT GOOD**

**YU: PLEASE DON'T TELL ME...**

**MASAMUNE: I FINALLY GET TO COOK! I'M SO EXCITED!**

**ALL OF US (EXCEPT MASAMUNE): WE'RE GONNNA DIE**

**ME: MASAMUNE DO THE DISCLAIMER WHILE THE REST OF WILL...UH...FIND SOME TREASURE...YES! FIND SOME TREASURE HEHEHEHE**

**(EVERYONE RUNS AWAY LEAVING MASAMUNE)**

**MASAMUNE: OK~ SHE NEVER OWNED MBC ANIME! AND ENJOY WHILE I FIND THEM AND JOIN THEIR TREASURE HUNTING.**

CHAPTER 4: NEVER LET THE IDIOT COOK!

Everyone was just sitting down at the couch watching some drama movie. Ginga was asleep in Madoka's lap as everyone was still blushing at Ginga's cute sleeping face/form. When they reached the half part of the movie. The two girls and Masamune burst into tears.

"Jack, why did you die?" Madoka cried as she was sobbing really hard (_It's a good thing you didn't wake Ginga up (^_^).)_

"_Rose *sniffs* why did you *sniffs* leave him?" Hikaru also cried like there is no tomorrow, but her tears were strong as a waterfall._

"waaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh *sniffs* that iceberg's a hero *sniffs* I salute you bro" Masamune cried as he praised the iceberg for killing their endless love.

As the movie ended. The girls and Masamune noticed that everyone was asleep even Ginga. Well Ginga is excused for being in his childhood state, but the others weren't. Then Madoka covered Ginga's ears with some earplugs while she grabbed a megaphone.

"WAKE UP LAZY FREAKS!" Madoka screamed as everyone was shocked at the loud voice. Well Ginga was still asleep due to the earplugs, but the others...

Well...

Yu fell from the sofa.

Benkei accidentally punch Kyouya.

Tsubasa's hair became spiky due to Kyouya's scream in pain.

And Kyouya released all his anger as he punch Masamune's irritating face.

Well let's just say that everyone ended having a terrible war. Which involves kicking their butts, being wedgied and a yucky wet willy. The war was very disgusting as the boys were showing their boggers while the girls grabbed a water gun filled with expired milk. But their war ended as they saw little Ginga crying while covering his face with a pillow.

*sniffs*

*sniffs*

*sniffs*

Who would not be guilty when you made a four year old cry? Everyone was filled with guilt as they made their little angel cry. Then Madoka carried Ginga as she was trying to cheer him up.

"Please don't cry Ginga. We're sorry for fighting in front of you" Madoka apologized as she still hugged little Ginga.

"Please *sniffs* don't fight. I don't want to *sniffs* see some fighting" Ginga said as he was still crying.

"We promise. How about we get you something to eat, ok" Madoka said as Ginga nodded.

====Kitchen=====

All of them (except Ginga) were wearing aprons while Ginga was in a chair reading a book.

"Remind me why are we doing this?" Masamune asked.

"well..." Madoka said as she remembered the reason.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

"_**We will just have a friendly talk with your nee-chan and nii-sans ok" Madoka said as Ginga nodded. Then they all went in a room as Madoka closed the door.**_

"_**What are we doing here?" King asked.**_

"_**We are here to make a bet" (Madoka)**_

"_**A bet?" (Hikaru)**_

"_**Yup!" (Madoka)**_

"_**What kind of bet?" (Masamune)**_

"_**Since it's our fault for making our angel cry. I was wondering if we cook a little amount of food for him. So that he can taste all our cooked foods. And here is where the bet begins. Whoever Ginga declared to have the best food taste shall have a chance for you to be hugged by Ginga" Madoka suggested as everyone was daydreaming that Ginga was hugging them.**_

"_**So are you all in?" **_

"_**YES!"**_

_**(END OF FLASHBACK)**_

Everyone was working hard on making their food taste good no great. As Ginga was just watching his nii-sans and nee-chans in cooking. Everything was finished. All their plates filled with delicious food were placed in one table. The judging begins.

The seven people's food tasted really great which cause them to receive acut smile from Ginga in which everyone blushed so hard.

Then it was now Masamune's turn. When he then showed his food. The display can't be explained for they didn't know what kind of food is that.

"Taste the number #1 blader of the universe's curry" Masamune said with pride.

Everyone except Ginga were wide open eyes and mouth as they saw Masamune's curry. The vegetables were not chopped and the soup was grey in color. Then Ginga and King judge Masamune's curry. Three minutes have passed and neither King or Ginga answered. When they went infront of them. Ginga's eyes were dull while King's eyes were white!

"CALL AN AMBULANCE FOR PETE'S SAKE!" (Kyouya)

"GINGA PLEASE BE STRONG!" (Madoka)

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" (Yu)

"Why me?" (Masamune)

"We never thought your curry was deadly!"

_MASAMUNE: FOUND YOU! HEY YOU ALL LOOK SO TIRED. I NOW HERE HAVE SOME CURRY~_

_GINGA:IT'S THE CURRY OF DEATH!_

_ME: RRRRUUUUUNNNNNN FFFFOOOOORRR YYYOOOUUURRR LLLIIIVVVEESSSS!_

_MASAMUNE: *SWEATDROPS* SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER~ OH WANT SOME CURRY?_

_AUDIENCE: *RUNS AWAY*_


	5. Chapter 5

**ME: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**KIDDY GINGA: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**MADOKA: DISCLAIMER AGAIN. SHE NEVER OWNED MBC ANIME.**

**KYOUYA: THE ONLY CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER ARE:**

**KIDDY GINGA**

**MADOKA**

**KING**

**MASAMUNE**

**BENKEI**

**YU**

**KENTA**

**YU: AND IF YOU SEE LIKE THESE "**_SPEECH"_** IT MEANS THAT THE AUTHOR IS SPEAKING OR SUMMARIZING OK.**

CHAPTER 5: NEVER LET A KID WATCH A SCARY MOVIE

_It was a dark and stormy night. As seven people in that house over there were watching the grudge movie. You can see the people's faces filled with scary faces. Afraid the ghost may appear in this stormy night. Here is where my story begins._

"Remind me never to watch that movie again. EVER!" Masamune said as he still remembered the movie.

"I agree" King agreed.

"All of you are such scaredy cats! Look at Ginga! Did you ever hear him scream in fright" Madoka shouted as she praised Ginga.

"Good point" Masamune said feeling defeated by a four year old kid.

"Is my onii-sans and nee-chans scared?" Ginga asked.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT!" everyone shouted at Ginga's question.

_But in one brief moment the lights went off. Even the lights outside the streets turned off. Now it was dark in their peaceful home._

"I CAN'T SEE! I CAN'T SEE! I'm blind! NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-OUCH" Masamune was whacked with a dictionary while Madoka was already holding a flash light.

"DON'T BE SUCH A DRAMA QUEEN MASAMUNE!" King hissed in anger.

" SO MEAN! (T^T)" Masamune cried.

"Just grab a freaking flashlight and-"

_The girl was cut off as the lights flickered on and off. As they look carefully in the house. They saw blood everywhere and Ginga was missing. The child was out of sight._

"Sadako took Ginga! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY SADAKO?! SUCH AN INNOCENT CHILD AND YOU TOOK HIM FROM US-OUCH!" Masamune winced in pain as Madoka hit him with a hammer.

"SHUT UP BAKADOYA!" (Madoka)

"SHE'S RIGHT DRAMA QUEEN!" (King)

"EVERYBODY IS BECOMING MEAN TO ME! (T^T) " (Masamune)

_There they heard a creaking sound from every part of the house. Everyone followed that creaking sound. They reached the attic and found a woman whose face was covered with hair._

"_IT'S SADAKO!"_

"_S*** WE'RE GONNA DIE"_

"_RRRRUUUUUNNNN"_

_Even how many times they ran Sadako followed the people. The people reached the dead end of the house. Sadako now neared them. But before she can do anything the lights went on. There they find Kyouya, Tsubasa and Yuki smickering, chuckling or laughing. The people were confused. When they looked at Sadako her hair was red and short. There they found out that Kiddy Ginga was pranking them thanks to Kyouya, Tsubasa and Yuki's help._

"You should have seen your faces" Yuki said while trying to control his laugh

"The best part was Masamune being a scaredy cat" Tsubasa said while trying to remove a tear off his face.

"But... who made the plan?" Madoka asked.

"It was Ginga's idea. We just join because we really like to give you a piece off our minds" The three answered.

_The child was laughing so hard because of her nii-sans and nee-chans actions. I guess they learned a lesson to never let him watch a scary movie. It may lead them to a heart attack. Because this kid was good in showing that their scared._


	6. Chapter 6

**ME: GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI...**

**MADOKA: SHE NEVER OWNED MBC ANIME, AND SHE IS APOLOGIZING FOR NOT UPDATING EARLY.**

**ME: GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI**

CHAPTER 6: I HAVE A BAD DAY (MASAMUNE'S P.O.V. AND ENTER AUTHOR)

_Why did I just say yes! Ugh! Where the hell is Ginga!_

===Earlier Today====

We were just enjoying the moment in B-pit. You know always get to hang out with kiddy Ginga even if I know it's my fault. Now it's been two weeks since that day happened. We were just enjoying a game of chess. Until I, foolishly challenged Ginga in chess. I thought I gain the upper hand but after six minutes, I was checkmate by six minutes by a mere child! Now I have been defeated twice. And here is where my problem begins. After being humiliated by kid and was shock that I didn't know that Ginga was good in chess.

Ginga: Checkmate :p

Phantom: WHAT! THREE MINUTES CHECKMATE!

Masamune: Know my pain bro I mean sis.

Phantom: Shut up!

Now Phantom-san is being humiliated. Her record of being the number 1 chess player was now destroyed.

"Shut up if you don't want everyone to see you in your grave!" Phantom-san said.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh!" I value my life so I will just shut my mouth. Anyway, Madoka's laptop was suddenly beeping. Hikaru said that she needed help in managing the WBBA. Since Madoka is the smart one she went leaving me, Phantom and with Ginga alone.

"At least I am not alone" I sigh with relieve.

"Wrong!" Phantom said with a smirk, with a snap of her fingers she disappeared put of sight.

"Get back here you ghost freak!" I shouted at her.

"What did you say Bakadoya" she said with a smile on her face but I already know that smile. The demonic smile of doom, piss her off and you will face something you will regret it.

"Call me a ghostfreak and I swear among seven hells that when you wake up you will be outside with many people and without clothes in the cold winter morning" she threatened

Then she disappeared again. Of course I have to stop insulting our author or in the next chapter I will be outside the streets naked in the cold winter morning. Since Japan is now snow season.

"You made Phantom nee-chan angry, Masan nii-san" Ginga said

"She is just jealous" I muttered. Then I felt something crawling in my back and when it reach in my shoulder I became pale.

"A COCKROACH! AAAHHHHAAAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA! SOMEONE! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF-OUCH!" I tripped at someone's leg and there I realized it was Phantom.

"I told you never to mess with me" she said and disappeared again.

"Masan nii-san" Ginga said. "Can we go out and stroll for a little bit?"

"No!" I said feeling a little irritated.

"PLEASE~" he begged again but this time with a cute puppy eyes. I tried to ignore but my nose was starting to bleed.

"Ok! Ok! Just give me time to find you some coat since you already have a scarf" I said as I try to find my handkerchief just to wipe some of my blood from my nose. I think I will die early if Ginga released his puppy eyes. As I found some coat I put them on Ginga and tied his scarf carefully around his body. As the two of us walked around the city what I didn't expect is that many people are here for the preparation for Christmas. I was now in my favorite burger station but I noticed Ginga was missing! But it was too late!

"Ginga! Ginga! Where are you!? This is not a game Ginga!" and that is where it hit my head. Because of the adrenaline I was running like crazy trying to find Ginga, and I don't care even if I have to bump on people. It was now an hour and still no sign of him.

"Why did I just say yes! Ugh! Where the hell is Ginga?!" I shouted as I kept finding him.

Now the sun was about to set and I collapsed from exhaustion. I am good as dead by now, cause I will be facing the creepiest and sadistic women in this anime. Man I have I bad day today. If only I could hear his cute sweet voice.

"Masan nii-san~"

Like that voice. If only I could hear it one more time.

"Masan nii-san~"

Ok, this is starting to creep me out.

"Masan ii-san~"

Where the hell is it coming from!

Then I felt someone hugged me, and when I looked back I saw Ginga who is hugging me. And of course I blushed so hard and then realization hit me (_Author: No wonder everyone call you Bakadoya. You slow thinking dork!)_

I hugged Ginga back as he returned back in my arms, alone and mine only.

"Where did you go Ginga? I was so worried" but before I could receive an answer I already saw Madoka and Phantom the "Two most sadistic and creepy women in MBC history" giving me a demonic smile that send shivers in my spine.

"When we get home, you will enjoy our little game called "Kill the idiotic dork for leaving and forgetting Ginga in a city filled with large crowd" that we already prepare and Ginga is our little watcher" the two demonic girls said.

I just pray that I don't die, be naked or wear girls' clothing in the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok! New chapter~ and please read the bottom part after this chapter! Okie~**

**Disclaimer: I, Kuro Phantom Kaage 1511, never owned Metal Fight Beyblade. Because if I did, I would make Ginga to have a twin sister/brother and Madoka and Ginga should be a couple now since season 2 or metal masters series.**

**Enjoy~**

Chapter 7: A CHILD WITHOUT A MOTHER.

"Rain, rain, go away. Come again another day. Little children want to play." Everyone sang while looking out the window. Since it was raining this afternoon and now the sun was about to set, everyone just lay down and do nothing. While you can see Ginga with a frown in his face and was busy drawing something or someone.

"What to do in this day! I'm gonna die cause of I'm bored." Masamune whined like a baby.

"Then sleep or do one of those crazy ideas of yours." King suggested sarcastically.

"HEY! I don't do crazy stuff!" Masamune protested.

"Pff! Yeah right!" King said.

"Are you picking a fight!" Masamune threatened

"What if I wanted to do it! You idiotic dork!" King defended

"Oh it's on! You king of lunacy!" Masamune countered

"At least I am not like you! A kid who just came from a mental hospital!" King countered back.

"Not like you who is an over cooked dough cake who is wearing a dress!"

"All right! That's it!" King hissed in anger as he started chasing Masamune. B-pit was filled with shouts and whines came from an idiotic dork –ehem- Masamune and an over cooked cake –ehem- King.

"Ugh! This two!" Madoka said.

"It's a good thing I've matured early." Kenta and Yu said in unison.

After watching the two run like lovers, the two finally collapsed and fell asleep. Madoka went to check on Ginga. She saw that he was sleeping peacefully in the table. It made her blush so hard at Ginga's sleeping form and position.

'Thanks to that idiot I was able to see Ginga's child figure' Madoka thought as she carry Ginga to his room. She saw the other's asleep and just enjoying the cool breeze.

As they reached the room, Madoka opened the door gently and entered the room. Actually the room belonged to Madoka but she put an extra small bed for Ginga. As she gently laid him in the bed, Madoka spotted Ginga with some dried tears and she could also see that he's starting to whimper like he was having a nightmare.

"Shhh... It's okay, Ginga. I am here." Madoka said as she tried to calm Ginga down. In which it worked. She gently close the door and went down.

As she finally went downstairs, she saw that her friends were now snoring. She went to the kitchen to fix some crayons and pencil that Ginga used. She then saw the paper that Ginga drew.

She stared at the drawing, but seeing it broke her heart.

A drawing of him, his father and a woman which is her mother, she thought about where Ginga's mother could be. But she saw something written at the back of the paper.

_I hope you are happy over there._

_I have never stopped thinking about you._

_Everytime it rains, I always thought about your voice._

_But today broke my heart._

_Maybe when you're alive, we'll be a complete family._

_But because of me, you're gone._

_I hope one day I will be able to feel._

_What having a complete family feels like?_

_I love you, okaa-sama._

As Madoka read it, she was in tears and she broke down. She never thought about it, maybe the reason why Ginga didn't talk about his childhood because he never have a pretty one.

_RRRRIIINNNGGG_

Her phone rang loudly, she quickly wipe her tears and tried to cool down. As she grab her phone she saw that her caller was Ryusei.

"Hello, Ryusei-san." Madoka greeted.

"_Hi, Madoka. How's Ginga?"_

"Fine, he's just sleeping" Madoka answered while trying to hide her tears and saddened voice.

"_I'll be home tomorrow, Madoka. I just wanna see how Ginga is doing. And I am completely done with my work. So now all of us could spend time with Ginga!" _ Ryusei said with a tone of happiness.

"Ah, I have one question." Madoka said.

"_Well I am free so spill the beans."_

"Who is Ginga's mother? And may I know Ginga's childhood?" Madoka asked.

"_That is also what I wanted to tell you, Madoka. But can I tell it to all of you?" _Ryuusei asked.

"Sure, I don't mind"

"_Ok bye"_

_CLIICK _

_O=o=o=o=o=_

**Guys, I am almost out of ideas. I can only write until Chapter 9. So this is my announcement.**

**I was planning this from the beginning.**

**To all of my dear readers, It is my painful duty that I am running out of ideas for this story. I want everyone of my dear readers to give me an idea that is mainly focused on taking care of Ginga, but I will make it hilarious. I would only pick ten best ideas that is very suitable for the future chapters. And if I maybe don't receive anything through PM or my reviews, I am sorry to announce that I may end this early or have this story to be adopted or worse or rusticate this story. So please send me one of the best ideas and I will post it in my story. Thank you!**

**With Love,**

**Kuro Phantom Kaage 1511**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok! Another chapter! And I am still waiting, and I am still waiting for some ideas. So please I am begging you to send me some ideas~ please!**

**An also if you've heard of the super typhoon that hit the Philippines, I would also beg to all my readers to pray for my country and for the Filipinos who lived in Visayas, and for all the souls who died in that devastating storm rest in peace.**

**Disclaimer: I never owned MFB anime. If I did well GINMADO since season two and Ginga has a twin.**

**Enjoy~**

CHAPTER 8: CHEER UP, CHILD.

A beautiful morning here in Metal Bey City, and as you can see in this fine morning that snow is starting to fall but the cool breeze still is here.

"Winter has finally come." Madoka said as she was heading straight to Ryo's office in the WBBA for her to know about Ginga's past.

But she must go alone, and she has no choice but to let the two knuckleheads to babysit him.

(_Flashback)_

"_I've got some errands to run and I can't bring Ginga...so." Madoka said._

"_Wait! Please don't tell us that-" King and Masamune was cut off waiting for Madoka's answer._

"_Yes, you two knuckleheads will be babysitting Ginga for awhile. And if I see him lonely, a single scratch or a single tear. I'll make you two be naked outside screaming "We are idiots, and we are gay!" got that?!" Madoka threatened._

"_Y-yes, ma'am!" King and Masamune stood up straight like a military men. And of course they don't want their dignities to be destroyed._

"_Good! I'll be back by 4pm." Madoka waved her hand as she went to the WBBA._

_(Flashback ended)_

O=o=o=o=o=

She entered the building and saw Hikaru at the table doing some paperwork.

"Oh Madoka, what can I do for you?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, is Ryuusei-san here?" Madoka asked the blue-haired assistant.

"The director is free today. So you can enter if you want." Hikaru said. "Why is there something you need to know?"

"Oh nothing, anyway thanks Hikaru." Madoka thanked the assistant.

"You're welcome."

She then went to the top floor to where Ryuusei's office is. As she step out of the elevator and went inside. She saw Ryo sitting and looking at the office window.

Ryo noticed the brunette's presence and offered her a sit at his chair.

O=o=o=o=

In B-pit in where the dynamic duo were watching Ginga in just reading a book. But they were starting to get bored and their knees were itching, they wanted to stand and do something fun.

"AGH! I'm totally bored! Masamune, think of something to do while we are guarding him" King commanded.

"Eh! Why it is always had to be me?" Masamune asked.

"-ehem- master of mischief-" King coughed.

"How about we make Ginga happy and also make mischief and pranks." Masamune suggested.

"That's a great idea!" King said. "Hey Ginga, come here."

In which Ginga followed King's request. "What is it Ki-chan?" Ginga asked.

"We are going outside and play." Masamune said

"But, Ma-chan said that I should not be left alone. And I'm scared." Ginga said as he started hugging King.

In which King blushed.

'Damn you, King!' Masamune thought in anger as he cursed King for getting a hug from Ginga. And it's like he wanted to kill King. LITERALLY!

"Of course not! Cheer up child. We are going to play with you outside." King said.

"Really!?"

"Yes, really, really."

"THANK YOU KI-CHAN!"kiddy Ginga said as he jumped into King's arms as he hugged King tightly.

'DAMN YOU BASTARD! THAT HUG WAS SUPOST TO BE MINE!' Masamune thought.

O=o=o=o=o=o=

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TELL?!" Madoka shouted (ehem) asked.

"I promised Ginga about this to never tell... but I can tell you who is Ginga's mother." Ryo said.

"Fine for me."

Then Ryo handed a picture to Madoka. As she looked in the picture she could see her physical appearance.

Long brown hair that reached until her waist,

Blue eyes that glimmered in the morning sun,

Skin so fair and pale.

"She's beautiful, I have to admit." Madoka said in awe.

"She is the most perfect woman I have ever met. Her name is Tsukiyo Hagane."

"I am just worried about Ginga. Please tell me Ryo-san, I am begging you." Madoka pleaded.

"I'm very sorry. Only Ginga is the only one who can do that. Wait when he returned back to normal. I promised to him and I don't want him to be broken again." Ryusei apologized. " But, keep this picture and show it to him. But first let him experience happiness. Total Happiness that Ginga could never forget."

"Okay, I promise."

"Thank you Madoka."

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Madoka is now walking outside this snowy day. Christmas is almost here, how time flies very fast.

'I promise, Ginga. We'll make you happy' Madoka thought as he looked in the sky. "Tsukiyo-san, if you could hear me? Please help me make Ginga very happy."

Madoka now arrived at the B-pit. Before she entered she re-called all the things that happened. She even thought the theory of how Ginga becam a four year old was because of his long lost mother. She can't get these things off her mind. As she entered the door something unusual happened.

Tick...

Tock...

Tick...

Tock...

Loading...

Loading...

Loading...

Buffering...

Buffering...

Finally...

*Sssssssppppllaaaassshhh*

A can of red and green paint splashed all over Madoka. In which Madoka is now covered with paint.

But the worse is that...

The paint was filled with trash and unpleasant smell.

Oh the ones who did that will die in a painful way.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS!" Madoka shouted.

Until realization struck her...

"MAAAASSSSAAAAAMMMUUNNEEEE!"

(_Author: don't forget King)_

" AND KKIIINNNGGGG!"

o-o-o-o-o-

"High Five!"

O-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oh they are so going to die!" Madoka sweared.

"It's not just you." A voice said.

And there revealed Kyouya, Yu, Kenta and Benkei covered with paint.

"OKAY! THOOSE TWO IDIOTS WILL PAY LITERALLY!" they shouted in unison.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! Man did you hear the screams of realization! OMFG! That was priceless!" Masamune laughed as he wiped a tear.

"LOL! That was very priceless!" King agreed.

Until...

"MASAMUNE AND KING!"

"Let's run!"

Now the two idiots are running for their lives as they try to escape the grim reapers. But unknown to them that Ginga was laughing like crazy and was smiling

o-o-o-o-

**okay! That's a wrap!**

**See u guys!**


End file.
